1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a room-temperature-curable composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a room-temperature-curable composition that has an excellent storage stability under seal at room temperature and that is useful as a sealant composition.
2. Prior Art and Problem to Be Solved by the Invention
One example of a room-temperature-curable sealant composition is the composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Number Sho 52-73998 [73,998/1977], published Jun. 21, 1977. The base component in this composition is a polymer that has a polyoxyalkylene main chain and silicon-bonded methoxy in terminal position. A drawback to this room-temperature-curable sealant composition is that its weathering resistance is inferior to that of silicone sealant compositions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 57-115456 [115,456/1982 ], published Jul. 17, 1982, discloses a room-temperature-curable composition whose base component is a copolymer in which polyoxyalkylene is bonded across a divalent organic group to organopolysiloxane having terminal-position Si-bonded hydrolyzable groups. However, the copolymer that is the base component of this composition contains a siloxane bond adjacent to hydrolyzable group-bearing silicon and is therefore very susceptible to attack by nucleophiles. As a result, the room-temperature-curable composition based on this copolymer has a poor storage stability under seal.